


Six examples of wood-pulp and ink detritus found crumpled at the bottom of a typical schoolboy's backpack, circa late 20th century:

by athenejen



Category: Andy You're a Star (Song)
Genre: High School, M/M, Obsession, Yuletide, Yuletide 2010, Yuletide Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenejen/pseuds/athenejen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes, lists, and not-so-idle thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six examples of wood-pulp and ink detritus found crumpled at the bottom of a typical schoolboy's backpack, circa late 20th century:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exeterlinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/gifts).



> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, L.

~

I carved your name into the desk I sit at in Spanish class. Tiny marks on the edge that faces me, and away from everyone else. Every day, a little deeper.

The same black pen wrote your name on my skin -- on my wrist, on my knee, on the pad of my thumb and the curve of my foot. Four block letters, simple, direct.

It isn't just your name I want on my skin.

~

 ~~milk~~  
 ~~bread~~  
 ~~cigarettes~~  
 ~~peanut butter~~  
 ~~ziplocs~~  
 ~~pop~~  
 ~~ball-point pens~~  
film

~

turn around  
turn around  
turn around turn around turn around  
TURN AROUND

~

I'm thinking about getting my hair cut like yours.  
I'm thinking about getting a girlfriend like yours.  
I'm thinking about taking your picture.  
I'm thinking about telling you why.

Fuck. I am never going to tell him why.

~

 _Hey. Do you have any idea what's going on in this class?_

Yeah. Covalent bonding and shit. You want to borrow my notes?

 _Yeah, man, that would be awesome._

Okay. Come by my locker after school, I guess? #0224, Social Studies wing. ~~You were really~~ Good game last Friday, by the way.

 _Hey, thanks! And yeah, see you there._

Yeah, see you.

~

YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES

~


End file.
